The War Begins
by Justin2112
Summary: Three way war between Titans kids, Greek kids, and Roman kids, and the Gods are helpless to stop it. Percy discovered a power he never wished to have, but will it help him win this war, who will win who shall fall? AU Chapter six up
1. Glimpse of War

**Shout out to "Proud to be Plug" Thanks for your help and I hope you keep reading my story and keep updating.**

**Kansas**

**Percy's POV**

** "**Charge! Leave no survivors, kill the Greeks" I heard a roman commander shout, I was hiding behind a big boulder, and me and a small army consisting of about 80 campers were in an open wheat field, somewhere in Kansas. I was leading the army in a fight against the Romans, we have been in war with them for five years now, and right now we were fighting for a potentially base spot, giving us an advantage against them. Both the Greeks and the Roman knew that whoever held the middle of the United States would have and huge advantage over the other, mostly because Kansas was a huge trade route for the Romans, and if we can capture it then the Roman would lose a lot of supplies.

We were attacking some roman convoy carrying the supplies, when we were ambushed by about 100 Roman, maybe more I didn't really get a good look. As far as I can tell are casualties were low, but that didn't really help are problem, they had us surrounded. I had to do something are we would lose a lot of people; I closed my eyes to concentrate and thought of the perfect idea. I raised my wrist and in spoke in to the watch Tyson gave me, it had been upgraded since the war to be used as a walkie-talkie so I can communicate with the rest of my team.

"Conner, Conner do you copy!" I spoke in to it waiting for a response, "Yea Percy, I copy. What's the plan? The Romans will be attacking soon" he spoke back. "Conner wasn't there a river not too far from here that we saw on the way here?" I spoke into my watch, I swear I could feel him smile on the other side of the communicator, "I get you drift, and let me guess you need a distraction" he replied. "Take the forces and charge the Romans, when I give the signal retreat into the trees" I said with a smile, "Copy that sir" he said before ending the conversation.

I slowly slid from behind the boulder carefully not to alert the Romans, I peeked around the side. Conner had grown so much, he not's the annoying prankster that would steal something every chance he got, wars changed him, it's changed everyone really. I waited to I saw Conner and the rest of my forces charge the Roman with a war cry, I soon as the two sides collided I took off. It was hard to run with the equipment I was wearing, I had black white bronze camouflage armor covering, my chest, back, forearm, and had a star right over my heart, just like the rest of the Greek army. I also had a belt, on it was a compartment for pills that soon as I ate them they would give me the strength as if I was in the water, they were specialized for me. I told Annabeth I didn't need armor because of my Achilles curse, but she kept insisting that I wear it; I had sunglasses on that had mirror lenses, to cover up my eyes.

The reason for me wearing them is because I'm the Greeks secret weapon, if no one can see my eyes then they won't know I'm here. The river was still a few meters away; I had to pass through a couple boulders to get to it. Right before I entered an arrow came whizzing right pass my face from my left; I looked to my left seeing four Romans charging me. They wore leather armor that varies in colors; they all had helmets on so I couldn't see their faces. Two of them had swords, and the other two were obviously kids of Apollo because they both had bows, with arrows notched in them. "Freeze Greek" one of the guys with the sword said, I took off running towards the boulders I was almost behind one, when one of the guys tackled me from behind.

I elbowed him in the face and rolled him off me; I hopped onto my feet and took out riptide and activated my watch shield. By time I got up they had surround me, I waited for one of them to charge me, it was one of the ones with a sword. He swung at my head, but I ducked under it and lifted him over my head using my shield, the second one charged and let go a fury of strikes, I blocked all of them with my sword and managed to knock his helmet off with my shield but he knocked me on the ground by kicking me in the chest.

The guy tried to stomp me but I rolled onto my feet and side stepped a swing from his sword and when he went passed me; I was about to slash at his face but, I stop when I saw the fear in his eyes as my sword neared his face. I turned my sword at the last moment so the flat of it crack him in the face knocking him to the floor, his sword flying near one of the other Romans I didn't like killing people, especially demi-gods. Roman or not they were still demi-gods and I wouldn't kill unless I absolutely had to. The guy stumbled backward in held his nose in pain, but he wasn't knocked out, I was grabbed from behind and put in a headlock, the two guards with the bow and arrow came up and pointed their arrows at my face. They threw my shield and sword a few feet away before the guy that was in front of me punched me in the face, "Your coming with us Greek" he said as he took his hand away from his nose, it was bent to the side and was throbbing, and a slow stream of blood slipped out of it.

I looked up and smiled a little, "You know what makes us Greeks so dangerous to you Romans?" He looked surprised at me saying that, "I wouldn't call you Greeks dangerous to us, you Greeks no nothing of teamwork. That's why you were caught by us, if you had had teammates with you, maybe we wouldn't have captured you" he said cockily, which was hard to do with a broken noise. "Nope it's because we're trained to fight multiple enemies 4 on 1 easy." I said, he punched me in the face again, it hurt but I knew it wouldn't leave a mark because of my Achilles curse, "You think you can take us all on at once?" he asked me getting quite angry. I notice a bit of movement behind the guy in front of me, I smirk "Why would I have to do that when I'm not alone" I said as a fist came from behind the guy punching him in the face knocking him on the floor a few feet away.

That took the rest of the Romans by surprise so I was able to flip the one that had me in a headlock over my shoulder, he hit the ground with thud and I think I heard a crack. One of the ones with the arrows jumped back and shot an arrow at me, I ran straight into it without stopping the arrow breaking into pieces as it made contact with my skin. I reeled my fist back and punched the guy in the face, he fell to the ground sliding back a few feet, I saw him start drooling and knew he was unconscious

I turned around to see the guy that punched the commander guy in the face, he was a little shorter than me, and he look about 18-19 and he was well-built and he had olive color hair with pale skin. I knew immediately that it was Nico Di Angelo son of Hades fighting the other archer, he slid under an arrow that was shot at him, and he slid right under the guy legs popping up behind him. The guy swung his sword at Nico and he blocked with his own sword, while the guy was still turned around I ran forward and punched him in the back of the head knocking him unconscious.

Nico looked at me with a smile, "Thanks bro" I said as I rubbed his head like he was my little brother ruffling his black hair, "No problem, even though you would have been dead if wasn't for me" he said playfully punching me in the arm putting a crocked smile on his face. "Yea right, I could've taken them easily" I said laughing a little, "Well you better get back to your plan or whatever your doing right now" he said handing my shield, "I don't think are forces can hold out much longer" he said his face growing serious again, it was good to share a quick laugh now and again. I quickly nodded at him and was about to run to the lake again when another arrow was shot at us, I looked back to see five Romans running at us.

"Go I got them" Nico said yelling, I looked at him for a second before running off toward the lake, I took a quick glance back to see Nico and 4 skeletons engage the Romans. I finally came to be in front of the lake, I started concentrating until I felt that familiar pull in my gut. The lake slowly rose up and became a huge wave stuck in motion; I kept one arm up to control the wave and raised my watch arm to my face. "Conner Now" I shouted into my communicator, raising my other hand lifting the wave into the air and threw it with all my strength toward the battle, I fell to my knees trying to catch my breath. I touched the side of my sunglasses making them go into binocular mode and watch as my forces climbed into trees as the Roman forces were washed away.

I smiled and took a deep sigh of relief, I reached unto my belt and took one of the special pills and felt the energy flow through me instantaneously. My watch started beeping; I clicked on a button answering it, "Percy here". "Nice going Percy, you flooded every single of those Roman bastards on the field" Conner said happily, "Yea, any casualties". I waited a few seconds before he responded, Conner finally answer back with a sigh, "Dammit, Percy the only person recorded missing is Nico", my heart stopped as he said those words. I got up and took off to the spot where I last saw him, he can't be gone dammit, I was supposed to protect him.

I promised his sister I would protect him no matter what, I ran as fast as I could, finally seeing a unconscious Nico being loaded on to a Roman chariot being carried by Pegasus, by a Roman commander and one of his subordinates. I could tell the guy was a commander because he was wearing a purple cape over his shoulders, his chest was decorated with medals, his sword was strapped to his side and his helmet was made of imperial gold. I kept running as fast as I could, I ran past the broken skeletons, and a couple knocked out Romans, "Stop" I yelled at the pair. They both turned around and looked at me, the commander pointed towards me and his friend charged at me.

I was blinded by rage as he was wielding Nico's sword, so when we finally came close he raised his sword on top of me, but I was quicker than him and unfortunately for him stronger as well. I brought my fist up to his stomach with the same strength I would use to cause an earthquake, as soon as my fist made contact with his leather armor I heard some cracking sounds, before he flew backward about 10ft and when he hit the ground he was still sliding in the dirt and finally stop at his commanders feet. I saw the blood slowly start dripping from the side of his mouth, Nico's sword landed right next to him.

I never stopped charging, the Roman commander reached down and touched his friend's neck, he stood back up angrily before yanking his helmet off and threw it into his chariot. He had sandy blonde hair and electric blue eyes; he had a small scar above his lip and had an angry look on his face. He reached his arm up and a lighting bolt formed in it and he threw it at me with amazing speed, I barely had time to form a small hurricane around me before I was struck in the chest and I was sent flying back. The pain was excruciating, and smelled my armor burning, I was hurt bad, I started to see spots in my visions, I sat myself a bit to see the face of the son of Jupiter who was getting back into his chariot and taking off, to remember that he was the one that had Nico before I lost consciousness.

** What do you think so far had to make a few changes to the first chapter, a three way war interesting right, reviews wanted, flames and thoughts accepted but keep them PG-13 people?**

**~Justin2112**


	2. Hades Gift

**Iowa**

**Percy's POV**

I was somewhere with my troops, maybe a camp we had set up, in the woods somewhere, our tents filled with troops everywhere, I didn't no where. Me and a whole group of friends were sitting around a camp fire laughing, joking, telling stories, and eating dinner. It was dark out maybe just after sunset; I was talking to Conner and Malcolm about something. That's when an army of some sort came running out of the woods, attacking us. We were surprise, that we had been ambushed, they were warriors about are age, a little younger. They wore shiny bronze Greek armor, with a mix of leather; they used celestial bronze weapons, which meant they couldn't have been Romans.

Then who were these guy's, I watch Conner and Malcolm try to fight back only to be murdered in front of me, than that's when I man maybe my age or younger, came up to me with a scythe, it looked exactly like Kronos's. That could only mean one thing, was what I thought as the scythe came swinging at my chest piercing threw it, that was impossible I had Achilles curse. I looked up at the boy his irises were golden, just like Kronos's, just like his father. "Death to all demi-gods, and the famous hero Percy Jackson, say hello to my father for me" he said before he brought his scythe down on my head.

I woke up jolting forward rolling of my cot and fell to the ground, sweat was beating on my forehead, I was out of breath. I slowly tried to get up, but fell back to the hard ground. My whole torso was in horrible pain, I clutch my ribs in pain, rolling onto my back. That's when Jenny came running in there, Jenny was an Apollo camper and an excellent healer. "Percy what are you doing out of bed, your in no condition to move yet" she said as she helped me back onto my cot. "Sorry rolled out of bed" I said, I was debating telling her about my dream but decided against it, it would only make her worry, she went to a bucket that was in the corner and the bucket was full of water.

She dumped it on me, and I felt my energy start to return, I felt the pain start to fade in my ribs. I sat up a little, "Thanks Jen" I said with a smile, I looked at her face and notice she was blushing a little. Only then did I realize I only had a pair of basketball shorts on, I started to blush a little as well, I pulled the cover over my chest and abs. "Sorry about that" I said laughing awkwardly, I knew Jenny had a crush on me, but I am with Annabeth. "I…I still have to give you your pill" she said running over to the corner, I saw her reach into my belt clip and take one of my pills out.

She ran back over with it and a cup of water, "So Jenny so what happened, and where are we" I said it being a little fuzzy. "Oh um after you did your thing with the water, you got in a fight with one of the commanders, and I think you got hit with a lighting bolt. That's what Conner told me anyway, but thanks to your Achilles curse your not dead, but your energy levels were super high, and you must have blacked out from the pain, and when we found you injured we retreated back into Iowa until you recovered" she said feeding me the pill and the water. That's when it started coming back to me, "That's right it was a son of Jupiter, he had Nico…Nico, and they have Nico we have to rescue him" I said getting up, maybe to quickly as I almost fell if it wasn't for Jenny who caught me.

"Percy calm down, we will save him, but not now. Your much to weak, your in no condition to fight, it's going to take at least another day for your energy levels to return to normal" she said sitting me down on my cot. "No Jenny it's my fault Nico's gone, I left him alone to fight five Romans by himself, if I would've stayed and help him" I said, the ground started to shake. "P…Per…Percy calm down before you destroy or whole camp" Jenny said trying to keep her balance from my earthquake, I noticed what I was doing and made the earthquake stop. "Sorry Jenny, but it is my fault, I mean he's like my little brother. I shouldn't have left him there alone, he's just a kid" I said, Jenny sighed and smacked me in the face. "Ow what was that for?" I said holding my face.

"For blaming yourself, how old is Nico Percy?" Jenny said with authority in her voice, "19" I replied. "Nico's grown Percy he can make his own decision Percy, and he can handle himself. He's probably already escape from the Romans as we speak, now stop worrying and rest. Conner already is setting up a team to go the Romans hide out in seven days when reinforcements get here." She said sternly, "I have to be on that team" I said immediately, Jenny smirked "Conner said you already have a spot, don't forget you're the leader of this squadron, but if your not healed up in seven days, it will be revoke until your healed. So I suggest you get back in bed and rest" Jenny said.

I sighed and hugged her, "Thanks Jen, I'll get some rest now" I said as I lay back down. I looked up to see her blushing before she walked out of the tent I was in. I smirked to myself after she left; I made a mental promise to myself that I would get to save Nico, but that still left one problem, my dream. Who were those people that attacked us, and more importantly who was that guy with the scythe, I had a lot of things to think about, but I decided for now Nico was my top priority, I would worry about my dream later, I prayed to my father and Apollo for my wounds to be help me heal with that final thought I dosed off into I hope was a dreamless night, boy was I wrong.

I was in the underworld, more pacifically in Hades palace, more pacifically Hades throne room in front Hades himself, I bowed before him. "Lord Hades, no offense but why am I here?" I asked, "Jackson as much as you annoy me, I have to bestow upon you a favor" he said seriously, I looked him over trying to see any hint of trickery in his eyes. "What would that be my Lord?" I asked him cautiously, "I will heal all your wounds and give you a gift to give to my son when you rescue him, but while it is in your possession the power belongs to you" he said staring me down. "Thank you Lord Hades, what is this power" I asked, "The gift I will give to you is a power barely any child of Hades or Pluto, have ever been able to use, the power of hellfire." He said like he was explaining it to a child, "Thank you, Lord Hades" I said cautiously still expecting him to obliterate me.

"One more thing before you go Jackson" Hades said, he threw me a small vile, I looked at the small vial carefully; I looked back at Hades for an explanation. "When you drink this potion you will be able to use Achilles curse to the max and beware Jackson, as you know Zeus can be very unfair when he comes to his children, he has bless his son with the very essence of his lighting and thunder power and Zeus knew you will probably be the one to face his son, so he forced me to allow him to bathe in the Styx" he said. I had already kind of guess that because of how strong he was, "And Jackson there is other threats out there besides the Roman's demi-gods, think about that while you fight" he said knowingly like it me and him share some inside information.

Hades then pointed a figure at me, "This may hurt a bit" he said with a smile, he shot a long stream of black fire at me. It hit me right in the chest, the pain consuming me, it hurt like crazy, I was about to lose conscious which I know is weird because I'm already dreaming, but I was. "Beware" Hades said before once again I shot up on the cot in the tent, sweat was again all over my body. I slowly got up and I didn't fall, I stretched a little and didn't feel a single bit of pain, I got up and threw a couple kicks and punched and they flew straight and fast with precision.

I dropped to the ground and did some push ups, two hands, one hand, and finally claps. I sat crisscrossed on the ground and I felt something jabbing me in my pocket, I reached in my pocket and wrapped my hand around a small vile, the small vile Hades gave me. I pulled it out and looked at it, it was in a tear shaped bottle and was clear, the liquid in side was dark purplish, I tried to move it with my power and it wouldn't budge. If I drunk it I would be able to use the Achilles curse to it's max, I pulled off the lid and smelled it, it didn't really have a smell.

I took a deep breath threw my head back "Cheers" I said as I downed the whole drink, as soon as it hit my throat it started to burn, that when I realized it was Styx water. My hands went to my throat, it burned and it felt like my throat would explode, I couldn't breath and tears stung my eyes, I fell to my side in pain. I couldn't even scream, Styx water was worse inside the body than out, I closed my eyes and I saw Annabeth. This time we were sitting on a log out somewhere in the woods, she sitting right beside me. She turned my head towards her, "Get ready seaweed brain" she said before she kissed me, with that kiss I could breath again the pain receded and I could move.

I opened my eyes to have Will beating on my chest with his hands about to give me mouth to mouth; I put my hand in the way right in time for him to kiss it. He pulled back and looked at me, I saw Conner and Malcolm behind him, and they helped me up. "What the hell happened" Conner asked, "What are you talking about?" I asked him, "We came to check on you and you were blue in the face and-"he never finished because my skin started glowing silver. I was about to speak when a surge of power just burst into me, I felt my skin hardening even harder than before, I felt my weak spot on my back not close up but become harder to penetrate, I felt just raw power pumping into my veins.

Now I get what Hades meant by using the Achilles curse to it's max, I was literally invincible now, or almost my weak spot was still there, but it would've been harder to penetrate and kill me. I looked up at Conner and smiled, I reached forward and grabbed him by his shoulder and completely lifted him off the ground effortlessly with one hand, and he looked stun "Per…Percy how the hell" he said his eyes wide in awe, I put him down "I guess I better explain" I said with a smile. I explained everything to them, about my confrontation with Hades, how what he told me about the son of Jupiter, and how I'd been able to max out my Achilles curse, I left out the warning he gave me and the power of hell fire for Nico.

They just sat and stared at me, "So I guess your healthy then" Conner asked slowly. I smiled at that, "I guess and if you don't mind I'm going to start training with my new powers" I said getting up and going to my bag in the corner. I put on my sun glasses and grabbed a dark blue shirt and I already had a pair of basketball shorts on; I put on a pair of socks and my training boots, I reached in my old pants pocket and retrieved riptide and my wristwatch, and lastly I put on a pair of figureless fighting gloves. I was about to walked out the tent, when I noticed the guys still sitting there, I turned around "Any specific reason you guys are sitting there" I asked, "When was the last time you eaten" Will asked me. My stomach started to growl as if hearing Will finally come to its rescue, "I guess I haven't eaten in a while" I said sheepishly. They all laughed out loud, "Well how about we get you some food first Hero" Malcolm said laughing; we all got up and walked out of the tent to get some food.

**Wow what a powerful chapter, what new tricks does Percy have now? What will he get to eat?, Can he beat the son of Jupiter?, and finally who was that in his first dream and what was Hades talking about when he said there was more threats than just the Romans? Tune in next time for The War Begins.**

**~Justin2112**


	3. Hello Darkness!

**Iowa**

**Percy's POV**

Me and Conner walked into the mess hall or tent whatever you want to call it, Will and Malcolm went to go do something, I sat down at the head table. Conner sat next to me and raised his hand for someone to bring us food, being the commander of this squadron I got to sit at the head table and have food served to me. Finally a guy I didn't know maybe 14 or 15 came up holding two bowls of soups, he laid them down in front of us and walked away only to return with two cups of water. "Thanks" I said to him with a big smile, "It an honor commander" he said back with huge grin. "You don't have to commander, just call me Percy" I said, "Oh, well Percy can I ask you a few questions?" he asked, I waved my hand for him to sit at seat across from me.

He sat down and asked me all kind of questions, how did I defeat Kronos? How did I become such a good swordsman? What does it feel like having invincible skin? I mean he was treating me like I was some big superstar. "So what's your name Kid" I asked him, "My name is Stan, I'm a son of Demeter" he said happily. "Oh that's cool, well I'm a son of-""Poseidon I know, you're so cool" he said quickly, that's when I felt it a vibration coming from the earth. I wasn't an earthquake, or even a small shake, it was just a small vibration. I looked around to see if anyone else felt it, but everyone was still eating and laughing, I felt it again this time stronger, like a whole bunch of taps on the earth.

"Excuse me a second, I'll be right back" I said standing up and walking out the cafeteria, I stepped put side and it was even stronger. I closed my eyes and concentrated, I needed to pinpoint where it was emanating from. Looks like my new curse of Achilles increased my senses to, I opened my eyes and knew where it was from, and Conner walked up beside me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Everything all right buddy" he asked with a worried face, "An ambush, about a mile away and counting prepare the forces" I said slowly, he didn't even question how I knew and took off to prepare the rest of the camper. I decided to stall so I ran forward as fast as I could; everything was a blur as it past me. I ran and hopped into the air, I must have jumped like 15ft into the air because I landed on the top branch of an oak tree, I looked back in the ground and was surprised at how high I got. I got over my shock and looked forward, I could see a small army walking towards us, and I pressed the button on my glasses to turn them into binocular mode.

I zoomed in on a the front of the line and saw a woman riding on a caramel color Pegasus, carrying a celestial bronze dagger in her hand pointed in the direction of are camp, I could tell it was a women by the dark caramel hair that fell to her shoulders under her helmet. I was thinking what I could do, I didn't know what to do I could stall them as long as possible, then I felt it this dark energy making my inside feel warm. I laughed a little, not a big laugh but a small happy laugh, I don't know why maybe at the power I felt. I looked at my hand as a black orb about the size of my palm appeared in it, this was hell fire. I looked up to see the Romans about to pass right under me.

I wanted to fight right now, I needed to fight right now, and I hopped out the tree and landed in front of the Romans. The commander woman looked me up and halted the army behind her, "Who are you?" she spat at me like venom, I only made a soft laugh in reply. "Answer my question or die demi-god" I looked up at her now straight in the eye, I took my sun glasses off and tucked them on my shirt. "Why don't you come and find out" I said with a wicked smile on my face. She didn't like that comment, because she made two of her men charge me, one had a sword and the other a spear. They were closing in on me, but at the last second I dodge both of their weapons and grabbed them both by their necks and lifted them into the air.

"Put them down now" The woman said to me, I looked at her and a grin appeared on my face, "Have it your way" I said wickedly. I felt the burning sensation again and black fire erupted from my hands, setting the people on my hands on fire. I threw them at the feet of the Pegasus she was riding, they screamed and squirmed pain, I took pleasure from that for some reason. I jolted forward running right for the lady, but she jumped back off her Pegasus and landed in a group with her me. As I ran by the horse I back hand it with my hand and it flew into a tree, something was wrong with me I would never hurt any kind of horse. I kept running into the crowd of Roman, taking out riptide and starting my attack.

The Romans put up their shields and charged me, I would punch shields breaking through them, I punch people breaking their bones, and the cracking sound it made gave me absolute pleasure. I set multiple people on fire with my black flames, the blood splattered all over my face when I cut Roman after Roman down, the screams and fear I felt around me were incredible delicious I thought. This wasn't me I wouldn't kill like this, and better yet I would never take pleasure in doing it, I felt all these raw emotions now, anger, hatred, despair, joy, and wrath. As I cut down three Romans with one slash, cutting straight threw their armor, I laughed a dark laugh, on that put fear in the eyes of the Romans and the worst part is I scared myself. What was happening to me, it's like my body is on auto pilot, and I couldn't stop. I tried to cry out but, my mouth wouldn't move.

Then that's when I heard it, an evil terrible sound, and the voice of a monster. "_You belong to me now boy; I will make you destroy everything"._ The voice was dark and evil, I heard the bit of insanity "What are you what are you doing to me" I said sounding like a hopeless child. The voice didn't answer, instead it made me concentrate on what was happening, I was standing in front of that Commander women, black flames surrounded us. The strong stench of blood and burning flesh was in the air, the sight of dead bodies littered the floor, she stood there and that's when I notice the small soldier behind her, it was a boy maybe 12yrs old. He was a scrawny little thing and his face was a mask of true fear, "stay back you monster" the women said, I could hear the fear in her voice.

My feet started to walk forward on my own, heading towards the boy and the women; the woman took a giant swallow and charged me with her dagger, my body move on its own. I brought me hand up for where she was going to attack, as soon as her dagger made contact with my skin it shattered on impact. She look on her face was pure fear now, I backhand her to the floor knocking off her helmet, and she struggled to get up. I reached down and grabbed her by her hair lifting her up into my face, she let out a scream of pain as she hung their by her hair in mid-air. "Put her down" the small boy said pointing his sword at me, he was shaking violently, and tears stained his eyes, I smiled and grabbed by his neck as well. He dropped the sword he had in his hands and put his hand to my arm trying to pry me off; I was choking the life out of him.

I had to stop myself, this wasn't me, and this was a work of a monster. I pushed and pushed, my head started to hurt; I started to gain control again, my hands slowly started to loosen on my victims. My eyes started watering, my nose started bleeding, my body started to ache, "_You think you can get rid of me you can't" _I refuse to let this thing use my body, "GET OUT OF MY BODY" I shouted, and with that I dropped to the ground out of breath, dropping both the boy and the girl. My body ached and screamed for relief, I didn't have any water around me, I looked up at the boy and girl, the boy was gasping for air and the girl was struggling to stand up. "Listen to me you have to run, before my squadron gets here" I told them, the girl watched me for halve a second, and then scrambled to her feet. Before she disappeared into the forest she turned around, "Don't think because you spared me, that I will return your mercy.

I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona, and Praetor of the 12 legion and commander of squad 145, and I will have my revenge for my fallen comrade you monster" she said and then she was gone. As I experienced my few seconds left of consciousness, I heard that voice again, "_Beware Demi-God I will be back, for I am_ _darkness, I am Erebus" _it said, and then I let the darkness overcome me.

I dreamed of what the Demon said, "_I am_ _Erebus". _I had to get to the bottom of this, I couldn't psyche like that again, I kill so many people and I enjoyed it, I just can't. I prayed to Hades, I appeared in his throne room in front of him, "Hello Jackson" he said. I didn't even bother to bow, my anger over came me, "No games Hades, what did you do to me?" I asked angry. "Watch your tone sea-spawn if you value your existence, I have no idea what you are talking about" he said sternly, "Oh yeah check out my last fight, you'll see what I mean" I yelled at him. He looked like he was about to blast me, but decided against it, he waved a screen and a dark mist appeared in front of us. "Percy Jackson, Iowa, last battle" he said telling his mist what to do.

The mist started to make an image of me in front of the Roman, I watched me kill all those people all over again. When I looked at myself I didn't see the noble hero of Olympus, I saw a mindless killer. I threw up after I saw me literally tear someone head off with my bare hand, and then beat someone else with the head. I saw myself smile as I killed waves and waves of people, I saw myself fight for control back over my body, I saw myself let the women Reyna and the boy get away, and I watched myself pass out on the floor. Hades looked shock, anger clearly in his eyes, he looked at me.

"Erebus, show yourself " Hades shouted at me, then my knees went weak and I fell on them, then this black ooze started spouting out of my weak spot in my back. The ooze crawled to the side of me, and started forming a shape, it was forming a shaped of a man, he had black hair made of shadows that looked if they were jumping out of his head, he was tall and muscular, his eyes were pure black, he wore a tight cloak that was made of shadows, and he radiated fear, pity, despair, and nervousness. The being smiled at Hades, and Hades looked steamed now, "Hello Hades, I love my new vessel you have brung to me" he said with a grin, his voice dark and powerful. I looked at Hades for an explanation, he looked at me "Percy Jackson meet Erebus, the primordial God of darkness" Hades said with an angry voice.

**DON DON DON DON, Erebus Primordial God of darkness has appeared, how did he get into Percy? What does he want with him? What will Hades say to him? And why did Percy psyche out like that? All this and more in Chapter four of The War Begins. **

**P.S. Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review**

**~Justin2112**


	4. Perebus is here

**Dream/Underworld**

**Percy's POV**

Erebus primordial God of darkness, I tried to think of all the stuff I knew about him, he's older than the Titan's, he the brother of Gaia, Tarturus, and he was married to Nyx goddess of the night. He was one of the original offspring's of the creator of the universe Chaos, so why in Hades was he in my body. "Erebus how did you get into his body" Hades yelled at him, Erebus chuckled "Well you see Hades, as it turns out when you take impure river Styx water, and that evil hell fire of yours, and just a little bit of my darkness. You have made the perfect vessel for me, because if it weren't for you upgrading his Achilles heel he wouldn't have been able to host my body. I had to take this opportunity to make an escape from this prison you call the underworld, but you understand don't you Hades" he said smiling.

"Erebus I will tell you once to leave the boy's body, if you don't then you will face my full wrath" Hades said standing up, his eyes flashing with energy and hellfire burning off his hands. "Oh Hades, when will you learn" Erebus said, turning around and I watch as the shadows around him made him a dark blade, it was about 3ft long and it had a silver shine around it, the handle was wrapped in pure black leather, with a spiked chain wrapped around it. Hades called forth his sword of Darkness and his Helm of Darkness, he stepped down from his throne, and the two started circling each other.

Erebus charged first, he brought his sword up and swung it with such power the ceiling split above where the sword was raised, Hades blocked with his sword and pushed him back, Hades charged at Erebus and fake a swing to the right, then head butted him with his Helm of Darkness. I could see the energy that had been stored up in the Helm released; Erebus was thrown back across the room into one of the pillars in the back, the pillar smashed to pieces on impact covering him under the rubble.

"It is over" Hades said looking at the pile of rubble, I thought he was right until I felt the ooze connecting me and Erebus tighten, "Hades look out" I said just as Erebus popped out the rubble and charged at Hades, Hades turned around and was able to block the attack. "How are you still able to move, you should be paralyzed with fear" Hades said in shock, "Hades you fool, you forget who your enemy is, I am Erebus primordial God of darkness and son of Chaos, your silly Helm of Darkness will not work on me" Erebus said kicking Hades in the stomach, making him fall to his knees. "My power might not be fully restored, but I still have more than enough to deal with a pathetic God of the dead" Erebus said picking Hades up by his throat and lifting him into the air.

"Any last words for I make you fade from existence" Erebus said as he raised his sword to Hades throat, I couldn't let this happen, I had to do something and fast. I knew that if Hades was destroyed the Underworld would be in complete Chaos, I took all my strength but I stood up and charged Erebus, I would have pulled out Riptide but this was still in a dream world and I didn't have him with me. He was about to pierce Hades throat, when I tackled Erebus, Hades dropped to the ground clutching his throat. I started punching Erebus over and over again, but all he did was laugh and laugh.

I knew that I couldn't keep him like this for long; I had an idea a risky one. Erebus kicked me off him and I flew across the room, he got up and turned around to just barely dodge Hades sword. Erebus round house Hades in the face sending him crashing him into his throne destroying it, I couldn't get up again my body wouldn't move. I guess I have no choice, "Erebus get back in my body now" I shouted, then I started concentrating on pulling him back into me, "Incompetent demi-god, my power far exceeds your I go back into my body when-" I started sucking him in, he was slowly being dragged towards me. "What? How is this possible? I am Erebus, my power should far exceed you a mere demi-god" I smirk as I heard him yelling, "That is no ordinary demi-god Erebus, he is the hero of Olympus, and slayer of Kronos. He might not have the power of a God, or the strength of Hercules, but one thing that he has that other hero's lack is courage, he doesn't fear you Erebus" Hades explain to him.

I smiled at the compliments my uncle had said about me, I know I would get hell for it later. Erebus was still struggling to break loose; he was now trying to cut the connection between us with his sword. It was no use; he was already just a foot apart me, I grabbed the ooze in my hands; I looked at Erebus and smirk. "Your mine" I said and with one last pull, he was sucked inside me, I fell to the floor tired from absorbing Erebus back into my body. My uncle came and helped me up, he looked at me with sad eyes, and "Thank you Perseus, you have taken a huge sacrifice to save me and my realm" he said to me. "Yeah, I just surrender my humanity for the greater good, but I'm a hero and that's what we do right" I said looking down at the cold ground.

He could tell how much it bothered me that Erebus could take over my body again and do something like I did to the Romans, he touched my fore head with two fingers, "I think I can help you Perseus" he said, then I was in a lighted up chamber way. Hades appeared next to me, "Lord Hades where are we" I asked confused, "Well isn't obvious, we are in your mind her said", "Oh" was all I said acting like I understood it. We kept going until we came to four doors, each with a label on it, the first one said Perseus's secrets, the second one said Perseus memories, the third one said Perseus's conscious, and the forth one didn't have anything on it. Hades looked at all of them then went into the forth one, it led to another door with a lock on it.

I sat there and waited for him to open it, and then he looked at me expectantly. "What?" was my brilliant response, "Where's the key genius?" he said annoyed, then it popped into my head and I knew exactly where the key was, I reach into my mouth and pulled out a silver key, and unlocked the lock. We came to this area where there was a big giant metal door with a series of complicated locks; there was a little window with glass that we can see behind the door. Me and Hades went over there and looked to see Erebus hammering against the walls trying to break free. He punched a wall forming a crack in it; I got a bad headache all of a sudden, that made me angry and some chains shot out of the ground in the room completely wrapping Erebus up and pulling him to his knees. The crack in the wall started to heal to, Hades tapped on the glass and Erebus looked at us.

He started shouting and stuff, but I couldn't actually hear him, "This is Erebus prison in your mind, this is where he shall stay until I can find a way to remove him from your body. Don't let him out Perseus because your strong will and kind heart is the only thing that keeps him powerless in your mind." Hades said seriously, "What do I do if he gets out by himself?" I asked him, Hades looked back at Erebus. He will only break loose if your emotions aren't in check or if you willingly let him out, emotions like anger, jealousy, hatred, and fear give him power. He will do anything to try to break you, he will lie, cheat, and harm you to get you to release him" Hades said sternly. I looked down at the ground thinking of how hard this was going to be, "But there is an upside to this Perseus" he said smiling at me.

I looked up at him hopefully, "You can, how do you say? Borrow his powers from him" Hades said rubbing his chin. "I can", "Yes Perseus you can, but I must warn you with his power comes his influence." He said, I looked at Erebus and thought of all the possibilities, then I thought of all the bad possibility, if my emotions got out of check I could be a liability. "What if I lose control again, I…I can't do that again, I hate seeing myself like that" I said putting my head in my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at my uncle, "Perseus right now your fearful of his power, and that gives him strength" he said pointing to Erebus breaking from the chains that were binding him, I concentrated and more shot out and held him back down. "I'm sorry Lord Hades, but I can't do that again, I killed all those romans." I said looking down at my feet.

"It is war nephew and people die" Hades said looking at me, "Yea they do, but not like that, I ripped someone damn head off for God's sake" I said angrily, the shadows started to go crazy in the room, "Calm down Perseus" Hades said looking me in my eyes. "No get out of my head now" I shouted and then we were back into Hades throne room. Hades was standing in front of me, with his hand on my head, "I said calm down Perseus" Hades said with an ancient and powerful voice. I looked into his eyes and anger over took me, he thought he could boss me around, "What are you going to do about it" I said barely a whisper, but he heard it perfectly. Hades eyes widen and he tried to hop back but it was too late, I had hopped forward tackling him to the ground.

"Familiar isn't it Hades" I said darkly, then I lost control over my body, I was still conscious in my own body, but my arms were moving on their own beating Hades to within an inch of his immortal life. Then I heard it that dark demonic voice that belong to the dark God inside me Erebus, "_Thank you foolish boy" _I him say. As soon as I heard that I started to fight back, I wouldn't let him have my body not again, I closed my eyes imaging that room where Erebus was in I show up there. Erebus was laughing like a madmen punching the ground in his cell room, repeating thank you Perseus again and again, I made the cells come out and caught his arms and held him back. He still had a smile on his face as he broke free from his chain and started beating the ground again.

He broke free, how did he do that? I looked at Hades to see him trying to block his face from the devastating beating he was receiving from me. I had to stop Erebus, I shot another chain at him but this one had a mace at the end, it swung and cracked him in the face. That took him by surprise because I could start chaining him up again, he started to break free but every time he tried I would start beating him with the mace chain again. I had him completely chained up everything except his face, he started shouting again but I couldn't hear him, I took that as a sign as I left my mind and came back to the present.

I was lying on my back on the ground in Hades throne room, Hades standing over me healing his face with his magic. I slowly got up and stumbled when I got up, I almost fell but Hades caught me. "When Erebus takes control of your body it drains you" Hades said simply like that didn't just happen. "Uncle I'm sorry, I let my emotions get the best of me, I was just sca-" "You were not scared Perseus you were angry, the power Erebus puts out when he takes over your body depends on the emotion he used to take over" Hades said. "Any way it's time for you to go back to your world, I will look for a way to expel him from your body Perseus I swear it on the river Styx" Hades said the last part looking me in my eyes and I actually saw an emotion in then besides anger, pity.

Hades tapped my fore head before I could say another word, and I woke up in my tent again. Conner came in with a trouble looked on his face; he saw the look on my face knowing not to push for an answer on what happened. I already knew what he was going to say, what in God's name happened out there, and next thing I knew Thalia Grace my cousin walked in and hugged me in a bear hug. I hugged her back before she let go and decked me right in my jaw, that's typical Thalia for you not a slap, shove, or anything girly but a good punch to the jaw. I think she forgot about my Achilles curse because when I didn't fly to the ground when she punched me, she held her hand and winced in pain. The next thing you think she would do is to get her hand checked right, well nope a course she punched me again with her other hand.

**How do you like it I know it's a little late but**

**More reviews=soon updates, longer chapters**

**No reviews****later updates, shorter chapters**

**~justin2112**


	5. Meet the Titans

**Virginia**

**Annabeth Pov**

"Commander Annabeth, we have something you have to see" Jessie said from the Apollo cabin, as she came into my tent. I nodded and followed her through are camp site, I was one of the commander of squad 294; we were 1000 men strong, and consisted of me and Clarrisa as the two commanders. I followed Jessie up some make shift stairs some Hephaestus division kids made on the tree leading to a little commander center up in the tree, I stepped inside seeing Clarrisa giving command to one of our troops "I want a recovery team out there now, no demi-god is left behind, got it" she yelled as the kid ran out of the command post.

"What was that about Clarrisa" I asked her, she simply pointed to pair of binoculars at the window, I walked over there to the window and picked up the binocular and looked out of the window until I saw what she was talking about. There were about five people about a mile away being attacked by Romans; the people were wearing Greek style armor so I was guessing they were Greek demi-gods. I turned to Clarrisa and nodded and we both took off out of the command post, Clarrisa ran to her tent to get her spear and shield, I ran to my tent to get my knife. I skidded into my tent and grabbed it and my helmet.

I pulled my knife up to my face and whisper σπαθί, that was sword and Greek and my knife expanded into a 3 foot sword. I made that adjustment to my knife with help of the Hephaestus and Hecate cabin, I needed a sword because as good as I was with my knife, and I needed a sword to properly defend myself. I ran out of my tent to see Clarrisa and about 10 other soldiers on Pegasus ready to charge, I kept running and whistle a really high tune and my Pegasus Wisdom came whirling beside me. I jumped on its back and took off into the sky right next to Clarrisa, I got closer to her so I could talk to her, "Clarrisa you look angrier than usual" I said with a smirk, she gave me a wicked smile "You know I hate those damn Romans, I can't wait to get there, they are in for quite a shock" Clarrisa said patting her spear on her side.

I looked at her seriously "Clarrisa this is a recovery mission, try not to get to violent" I said seriously, "What about the Romans, you expect them to just let us take them" she replied in a whiney tones. "We capture them and find out why they are here and what information we can get out of them" I said, "Can we at least beat them up a little" she wined. I gave her a sly look "Fine but just don't kill them Clarrisa" I said, she gave a big "Woooohooooo! And took off ahead of me, I shook my head and caught up to her. We were right above where the kids were and what we saw was surprising to say the least, all the Romans lay dead on the ground next to the kids.

One guy was walking twirling his spear shaking the blood off of it, then he spotted us and I saw him smile. He called out to the other five and they look at us, I started to really examine their armor now and it had a very older Greek design, it wasn't from any design of the Greek armor we use today. It was familiar probably from some age and Greek history, then I saw the guy get into a throwing position, and he threw his spear with deadly precision, it went soaring into the sky and went right through Clarrisa Pegasus skull and barely missed Clarrisa, but pierced one of our soldier behind her right in the forehead.

Clarrisa with her horse dead was now free falling from about a half-mile up in the sky, I was about to fly after her but she flew threw a tree swinging through the branches like an acrobat and landed in front of the Romans perfectly not even stumbling. I and the rest of the team flew down next to Clarrisa, she had already taken her spear out and it was surging with electricity. The weird part was she was smiling, I went up next to her taking out my sword, "Why so happy, because you know most people don't smile after a spear almost takes their head off" I said with a smirk. She looked at me with a crazed look, "Nope, I'm smiling because I actually get to fight like I wanted and she charged at the guy who threw the spear. He was a pretty tall guy, and he had a very athletic built, one of his friends threw him another spear just in time for him to block Clarrisa strike.

No one from are side charged and neither did those other guys, we knew that it was a one on one dual, between Clarrisa and that guy. Clarrisa kept thrusting her spear with amazing speed at the guy, but he was easily just blocking or dodging them, the guy jumped back but Clarrisa wasn't done and threw her spear at the spot in front of the guy. The guy laughed thinking she missed, but Clarrisa had pulled this trick on me before, she never stopped charging and dropped kick the guy making the guy drop his spear. The guy caught Clarrisa feet but not before skidding back a few feet, the guy gave Clarrisa an evil smile and spun her round and round by her feet, he let her loose and she went flying through the air towards me.

I went to catch her but I noticed the spear soaring towards her, and seeing how she couldn't dodge in mid-air I turned my sword back into knife form and threw it just in time to knock the spear off a bit from piercing Clarrisa in the stomach, but the spear rip threw her armor leaving a long gash on her rib cage. She landed right next to me with a painful grunt holding her bleeding side, she tried to get up but I held her down. "What are you doing Annabeth, get the hell off me this jack ass is going to pay" she said struggling, "Carson, Dylan get her back to the site now", I said to the two Apollo medics with us.

They grabbed Clarrisa and put her on a Pegasus and took off, I heard her shouting in the back ground, but it slowly faded away. It was me and about 7 soldiers left, alone with are new enemy, I had to find a way to get some information out of them and it was clear I couldn't do it by force, these guys were clearly skilled fighters, and not many people can deal a major blow to Clarrisa. "So who exactly are you" I ask cautiously, the guess the guy that used the spear was in charge, because he was the one who stepped up, "I don't know misses chase you tell me, I mean I can't the great daughter of Athena hasn't figure it out yet" he said with a smirk.

I shot him an angry glare, he was calling me stupid, and no one called me stupid. I looked at his armor, it was from ancient Greece, and I mean really ancient Greece back in the Ti-, I didn't finish my thought as I ran forward, "Formation delta 693" I yelled my squad automatically went into defensive position, "Andy" I shouted calling the son of Boreas. I charged right before the guy with the spear, he swung it at me but I dived under him and his legs and kicked him in his family jewels, sending him to the ground. He dropped his spear and before his friends could even attempt to help I had the spear guy in my arms my hands on his neck.

I pushed my hand backward, and my knife fell from the sky and a short breeze passed me, I held my knife to his neck so hard that if he swallowed he probably lose his Adams apple. His friends were about to charge but Andy and two Apollo kids appeared behind them, Andy had his two swords at their necks and the two Apollo campers held arrows to the other two heads. "How did you-" the guy I had in my arms was about to ask, "Easily I knew as soon as you threw the spear, that you weren't a child of the Gods, so I called Formation delta 693, in which we go for capture and interrogation by any means needed. Luckily I had such a unique son of Boreas on my side for this formation, are it might not have worked, because without him we might not have captured your friends." I said smirking.

Andy and the two Apollo campers out the guys on their knees, "Annabeth do we need all of them conscious" Andy ask me, "No knock them all out and take them back to the site for interrogation" I said knocking out the one in charge. Andy hit the two in front of him in the head with the back of his swords rendering them unconscious, and the Apollo guys hit there with their bows getting the same result. They tied them up and took their weapons and put them in a sack in attached it to one of the Pegasus, "Take those to the Hephaestus division for review, and take them to the interrogation room" I shouted my commands, all of my men took off with them except for Andy, he was my second in command and a close friend.

I was about to get on my Pegasus, when Andy put his hand on my shoulder. "You know who they are? Don't you?" he asked me, I looked at him for a second debating on telling him. I decided I could trust him, and took a deep breath. Before I said anything "You can trust me Commander" Andy said, "I know that I can trust you Andy, I just don't know how your react" I said freaked out. "Try me" he said willingly, "Those kids are half-bloods, just not Demi-gods" I said taking another breath, "Then what the hell are they" he asked me, I turned around and petted my Pegasus mane, "They were Demi-Titans" I said, not really believing the words myself.

**More reviews=soon updates, longer chapters**

**No reviews****later updates, shorter chapters**

**~justin2112**


	6. DemiTitans and the torture Queen Allis

**Annabeth**

**Virginia**

We got back with in five minutes tops, as we flew at top speed back to the camp. First thing I saw were three people being thrown around like rag dolls, and then I noticed who they were being thrown by.

Clarrisa was tossing people off her left and right, "Cole, Micheal, and Cooper" I yelled. Clarrisa had an thin red aura surrounding her, this isn't good we need to calm her down.

Clarrisa was about to bash the three of them before a tranquilizer dart flew into her neck from a tree, I looked into the branches and smiled. The three Hephaestus ran forward and started pinning Clarrisa.

"Stupid Hephaestus brats, let me go before I- dam...it" she finish as the tranquilizer took effect, she stop struggling and started snoring. I couldn't help but snicker at that.

I turned to the tree to see Jackie hop out and walk over to me, "Thanks for the help Jackie" I said with a smile.

Jackie was a daughter of Apollo and she was better with a bow then a scalpel or a guitar, she simply nodded at me before heading into another tree.

I told three of my soldiers to take the prisoners to the interrogation tent, and I told Andy to come with me to Allis's tent.

I didn't want to go by myself because she creeped me out, she was a daughter of Mesperyian Goddess of torture and punishment.

Me and Andy walked all the way to her tent that was on the edge of all of the rest of the tents, we hesitated before walking in scared of what I might see.

You ask why I bring some one so creepy on my squadron, there was one reason and one reason only. To put it plain and simply children of Mesperyian are the best for interrogation, they know how to torture and punish there enemy's mentally and physically to an inch of their life.

But that also made her creepy, finding pleasure in people's pain and pleasure in causing it. I walked in Andy following close behind me, it was dark in her tent as usual.

It smelled of blood and dead flesh a scent that made my stomach turn, I wanted to bolt out of there but I had to be porficinal about it.

Allis was sharpping a sickle, and chanting something at the same thing. She stopped to sniff the air before stopping, "I smell flesh and not the dead kind either" she said turning around and looking at us.

She was a very pretty and sweet girl, she could be a child of Aphrodite if it weren't for her sadistic attitude. She smiled at us it was a sweet trusting smile and I knew if he could go to sweet to cruel in a second.

Most children of Mesperyian had that ability to hide their true self and show a sweet side.

"Allis we have some... unique prisoners that need to be interrogated, can you do it" I asked her not trying to let her know that they were Titan children.

"Well that depends Annabeth-" "Thats commander Annabeth to you Allis" Andy corrected her.

Allis shot him a glare that could freeze any body in their tracks, she stomped on the ground and all the suddenly a thin wire grabbed Andy's foot pulling him upside down as he hung.

I looked at Allis move she was a speedy person and was already at Andy with her right hand on his throat, she stuck one of her nails on the side of his throat.

Not deep enough to kill or even injure but enough to draw blood and cause pain.

"Was I talking to you...Andy" she said in a calm but dangerous voice, she looked Andy in the eye with her blood red irises and broke him like that. He was paralyzed in fear and couldn't even respond.

She moved her hand back to strike him but I caught it, "Enough Allis let him down now" I said in the most commanding tone I could manage.

I let her hand go and she let her right hand slide threw the thin wire with no difficulty at all.

Andy fell to the ground with a thud before slowly getting up, never taking his eye off her. "Of course I can do it Annabeth" she said in a sweet innocent voice, saying my name shooting a look at Andy making him flinch.

"Do you need anything to help with the interrogation" I offered, even though I knew she could get the job done with just her hands.

"No I have my own tools" she said picking up a large duffel bag, I could see all kind of sharp objects sticking out of it.

She was about to head out to the interrogation tent when I notice a pair of tazers attach to long 2 feet needles, "One more thing Allis, just get them to talk and no killing okay" I said imaging how you would use such a device.

She simply smiled at me and walked out leaving us in her tent alone, I put my hand on Andy's shoulder and we walked out of there.

"You okay" I asked him, "You look pretty shaken up". I mean he was trembling in fear, his pupils were dilated and the hair stood up on the back of his neck.

He shot me with a barrage of questions in like a minute, "Who is she?, Why would I have her with me?, How can she break right through a thin metal wire that can hold his 220lbs self?" he asked in quickly.

I answer all those in one quick sweep, "Well she a daughter of Mesperyian Goddess of torture and punishment, she great at torturing you enemy for interrogation, I mean would you like to fight her and well her mothers right hand was as sharp as a metal spear, and all her children's are right handed and tend to have a certain strength to their rights." I said catching my breath after.

He didn't say anything else and walked off to his tent, I felt sorry for him, at least he knows messing with Allis will get you killed. I went into the interrogation tent to see she hadn't started yet, she was picking her "Tools" out the bag and laying them on the ground examining them.

She payed no attention to me while I looked at the prisoners, they were all hanging upside down from the ceiling by both feet with their hands cuffed behind their backs with celestial bronze cuffs.

Only one of them was awake at the time, he had brown hair and had blue eyes, his face was full of scars probably from battle, he was huge actually standing at 7 ft at least, he looked like an weight lifter who even after becoming a giant pile of pure muscle kept working out. I went up to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Your a son of Atlas I presume" I said, at this he smiled a sinister smile. "Your not as stupid as you look Annabeth Chase" he said lazily, I drew my fist back and punched him square in the nose.

My hand hurt after but I didn't show it, I grabbed him by his collar and yanked him up to my face. "If you ever call me stupid again I'll make you wish you shared your fathers burden" I said angrily.

He burst out laughing so hard he started tearing up, I threw him out of my hands out of pure disgust. I was about to walk away before I decided to turn around and smash my foot into the side of his face.

He started laughing harder at that and I was stunned, this guy was a monster. I turned around and started walking away before Allis stopped me.

"Any special request" she asked with a wicked smile, damn I forgot she was here and she heard and saw he whole thing.

I shook my head before walking out, I couldn't bring myself to actually put in a suggestion for something as wicked as torture.

I walked to the infirmity to get my hand checked out, I walked in and went up to a random nurse and got my hand checked.

They wrapped it up and told me it wasn't broken but the knuckle would be swollen, and that I should punch anymore walls.

Ironically I punched a guy in the face, I chuckle a little when they told me, I thanked them before walking out.

I decide to go to my tent and IM Percy, I walked in and stripped off my armor and let my hair out of its ponytail. My stomach grumbled so I reached into my bag an pulled out a granola bar and scarfed it down.

I went over to my sink and turn the water on, then I pressed a button on the side that made a rainbow appear, "Oh Iris Goddess of the rainbow show me Percy Jackson son of Poseidon" the mist shimmered before Percy popped up.

He was sitting in his tent on his cot with nothing on but some basketball shorts on, he had his face in his hands and looked frustrated.

"Percy" I said not to loud to scare him, but loud enough for him to hear. He looked up and when he saw me his seemed to calm down, "Hey Wise girl" he said rubbing his neck and showing me that goofy smile.

"You okay seaweed brain, you don't look so good" I asked him in a worried tone, "Yea I'm fine just stressed, but I got something to tell you" he said plainly his face unreadable.

"Me too" I said shrugging my shoulders, he went first and he told me about the roman commander, Nico being taken, Hades gift, and a dream about a guy with gold eyes.

I was shocked about everything but I had my information to tell him first before I could reply to his, I was about to say something when I heard a giant explosion.

It shook the ground and my tent and everything was knocked over, "Annabeth, Annabeth, ANNABETH!" Percy shouted.

I was about to say something when another explosion hit and this time I fell off my feet, the Iris message faded and Percy disappeared.

I got up and hurry and put my armor on, right when I went out the door the alarm went off. My first thought was the Demi-Titans so I ran there first.

I ran in the tent my knife already in sword form, Allis was still there and so were the prisoners, but Allis was knocked out on the ground. I then notice the son of Atlas was missing.

I turned around just in time to dodge the powerful fist he threw, I jumped back to better prepare myself.

I didn't have time to say anything because the guy charged again, he was bigger then me, stronger then me, and maybe faster them me, but I was smarter.

I switched my sword back into knife form so I could move faster, I sidestepped him and slashed his arm. He threw his left foot up for a roundhouse but I ducked and cut his thigh, and when his foot cam down I jumped up and tried to cut his face but he dipped his head back.

He caught my arm and threw me hard into the ground knocking the breath out of me, before I could move his foot was in my rib cage threatening to crush me if I struggled.

I didn't dare move but I was in deep shit, then ten soldiers with Titan armor showed up.

I only got to watch them untie the other Titans before, the Atlas kid knocked me out with a fist to the face.

**AN: Well I told you I would update soon, but seriously guys I stop updating cause of lack of reviews. I mean help a brother out here lol.**

**Review review review review that's not to much to ask.**

**~Justin2112**


	7. Stupid, Brave, or complete dumbass

Paste your document here...

Percy

Iowa

"Annabeth, Annabeth, ANNABETH" I yelled before the iris message was cut short, I got up and threw on my gear and was almost out the door when I was stopped by dark thoughts.

They weren't my thoughts but Erebus's, "What has this girl ever done for you, why save her, why risk your own life-"

"SHUT UP, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY I'LL GOING TO SAVE HER, AND YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME." I thought at him, I closed my eyes and appeared in front of him.

He was still on his knees and in chains, he not as violent and energetic anymore, he hasn't struggled anymore knowing that it was hopeless.

He was now wearing a midnight black tux, it looked as it was made of the nights itself and when he was irritated with me it turned into color of pure black nothingness.

As it was right now as he was angry that I tried to order him.

"Why on earth would I do that Perseus, I have no need to save this girl, she only means something to you" he said dangerously calm.

"Oh you will develop feelings for her, because guess what? She's my mortal anchor and if she go then so do I and so do you" I said making the chains in the room to drag him to the window and make him look me in the eyes.

He smirked, not a smirk of confidence as if he won, but a smirk of amusement."Okay Perseus you want my help you have it" he said very quietly putting a chill down my spine.

I willed the chains to slam him to the ground in the center of the room where he was once before.

Then I opened my eyes to see me now standing in front of black jack in my full armor, I guess I was still moving even in my subconscious.

I was about to hop on when I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was a familiar hand so I didn't panic. "And where do you think your going General Jackson" Conner said from behind me.

I turned around and looked him in the eyes, like true man talking, by looking in each other eyes we could see all the good years that passed now replace by images of war and destruction.

"Annabeth needs me Connor, her squadron is under attack by..." stopping myself deciding to in form him on the Demi-Titans yet.

"By...what?" Connor asked, "Conner I promise I'll explained everything when I get back but you have to trust me" I said to him in a pleading tone.

He took a long deep breath, "Percy you know I trust you, but you have other duties as well, for Hermes sake your the general of this squad. You have people that look up to you and people to look after here as well, if you leave now what kind of example are you setting for the new comers in this army. That every time you have a personal problem you run off to deal with it abandoning your squad" he finish with a long breath before stopping.

I sat there thinking he was right I can't just leave, the troops look up to me. And if I can't even lead them into battle I'm not fit to be a general.

I looked at Connor knowing what I had to do, I reached on my belt and pulled out an palm size badge, it was made of celestial bronze and had the sign of Nike, Athena, and Ares on it.

It was a commander coin, every general in the Greek army had one, a person could receive this by 5 ways.

1. Be promoted to general rank.

2. Defeating the previous general in combat.

3. Performing a great trial on the battle field.

4. Take it from a dead general who had fallen in battle by recovering the body and coin.

5. Given to you by a general for any reason.

I handed it to Conner before he could say another word I hopped on my blackjack, he looked at me like I was crazy before regaining his composure.

"3 Days, 3 days to get back here before the raid begins to retrieve specialist Nico Di Angelo, is that clear Specialist Perseus Jackson" he said with a smile on his face while saluting me.

I saluted at him back "Yes sir commander Conner Stoll sir" Before taking off into the wind with black jack"

"Aye Boss you really think it was a wise idea to hand over your commander position to Conner" black jack asked me.

"Yea Conner a great leader and strategist, he has great charisma through out the army meaning he'll get the respect he needs" I told him confidently.

" Ride as fast as you can boy, just like we been practicing, Annabeth is in trouble, and I need us to hit super sonic okay" I yelled at him.

Me and black jack have been in all kinds different skill sets for the air, learning arieal combat, maneuvers, and me and black jack can hit super sonic speed.

"Okay hang on Boss" he said before he start flapping his wings harder and harder, we started to speed up, I gripped his reign so hard my knuckles turned white.

I felt my skin widen back and I could hear my cheeks flapping into the wind, my ears started ringing stating we were about to break the sound barrier.

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, Black jack started a count down, "3, 2, and 1" and with that we were flying at super sonic speed.

It felt like I smacked a brick wall when we broke it, and I had some minor whip lash, but that was nothing the first time I did it.

The first time I couldn't even hold on, I was knocked out by the force and sent flying off black jack, I dropped down 60,000ft out of the sky.

I remember waking up in the middle of no where with black jack passed out beside me. Being the only Pegasus to be able to break the sound barrier tired him out.

But now me and him were use to the strain and it no longer bothered us, we were only traveling like that for about a few minutes before we arrived above Annabeth's camp site.

I made blackjack land about a mile away and told him to rest until I gave the signal for us to leave, he nodded and went off to hide somewhere.

I slowly crept threw the woods surrounding her base, I ducked down when I saw some people in the armor that Annabeth described as Titan armor armed with swords and spears patrolling.

I hopped into the nearest tree and hopped out he highest branch, my mistake knocking a few leaves and twigs down. The guards stopped and walked towards the tree, dammit I couldn't get caught now. I held my breath as they got by the tree and looked up.

I lean further back hoping the trees gave me some kind of protection from them, "It was probably just some kind of squirrel or something" the one with the sword said.

I really hoped he believed his friend...he didn't, the one with the spear looked at the ground and saw my boot prints.

His eyes widen in surprise then right before he could say anything, I dropped out of the tree and landed on him feet first. I charged the other one and knocked him to the ground knocking his sword out of his hand.

He hurried and got up and try to reach for his sword but I kicked it away, he tried to kick me in the gut but I caught his foot and swung him into the tree.

His body went limp as I knocked him out cold, I looked to see the other one was still down. I carried their body into some bushes and hid them there, I used my armor copy mode, and copy their armor.

It shimmer for a second before turning golden with ancient Greek design, I put one of their helmets on and walked into the camp.

My jaw dropped at the sight I saw, there 40 or 50 Titan children here using one of our camps as a base. I walked up to a gray tent with a general stamp on it and peaked inside.

I knew this was Annabeths tent because their was a picture of me in it, I walked in and touched the picture, anger boiled in my veins as I walked out.

I had to count to 10 to calm down the last thing I needed is for Erebus to go on a rampage. I was about to walk to the prisoner tent when I saw a giant stream of light billow in the air.

The light curved and hit me, it didn't hurt but it put a lot of attention on me. It disappeared and then everyone surrounded me, and I saw one of the kids I knocked out walk towards me with a tall guy muscular guy.

The guy was about 6ft and had shiny blond hair, he had firey eyes, he had armor on that looked familiar and a sword strapped to his side with steam raising off it.

I knew I was caught and I didn't have a way out, I guess I'll see how this plays out and even get some interrogation off.

Some one walked up to me and ripped off my helmet and my sunglasses, an everyone in the crowd gripped their weapons.

The tall guy laughed loudly,"You were really stupid enough to come, love makes people do stupid things don't they" he said walking towards me. I didn't reach for riptide yet but my hand was all ready hovering near my pocket.

"Yea your right, it does but this isn't stupid" I said smirking, the guy came face to face with me. We were about the same height, and we could look each other exactly in the eye.

"I'll end you here Jackson to show you how stupid it actually is, prepare to die by the hands of Kyle Morningstar son of Hyperion Titan of the sun" he said with a deadly tone.

He swung his fist almost to fast almost but I was able to catch it and counter, my right foot was on its way to connecting with his chest but, but he blocked with his forearm but he still was knocked back a few feet.

He looked surprise rubbing his forearm then smiled, "impressive lets see how you do against 40 Demi-Titans, ATTACK!" he said pointing at me.

Every person there ran at me weapons ready, I grabbed riptide out of my pocket and activated my shields. I slash one person cutting strait through his armor, I flip another over my shield, I kicked someone in the chest sending then to the ground with a sickening crack.

I was kicked in the stomach pushing me back a little and I was punched in the jaw, I was losing this fight and fast, I did a 360 spin knocking everyone back with my sword and shield.

I needed help and their only one person I can talk to, I focus and I was in my mind Infront of Erebus's room. He was sitting on the watching me, "Any day now Erebus" i said irritation clearly in my voice.

He looked at me then smile and nodded, I switch back seeing I had let my battle instincts take over, I was flipping, kicking, kneeing, elbowing, punching, kicking and the occasional slash.

But still I was still taking a beating as my shield was then damaged, and I was knocked to the ground. I hurriedly hopped back on my feet tiredness slowly creeping into my body.

I swung I at somebody with riptide before it went flying out of my hand, now I was defense less and and getting tired, so far I've only taken down about 15 of them.

I stomp on the ground forward and caused a mini earthquake to give me some breathing room, I was about to ask Erebus where the fuck my help was, when a dark sword about 5ft long and make out of the pure essence of darkness.

Erebus's sword

I felt all the raw emotions start feeling me with more energy, I felt the the darkness enter my body and command me to fight.

I doubt I could even hold it if Erebus wasn't in my body, but now wasn't the time got think about that, I swung the sword once and a wave of black fire surged out hitting everything in the way of the swing.

That got rid of about 10 Titans right there, I smiled before charging to battle, I heard a few people say I am a monster, we can't stop him and stuff like that.

I met one up close and swung my sword with deadly precision slicing threw his sword, shield, and armor easily putting him in two.

Before it went all the way threw I yanked it out, feeling Erebus's

influence in my fight. I did a 360 spin knocking everyone back and

then stomped on the ground causing a miniature earthquake. I took off towards the prison tent before anyone got up I was almost inside when I saw Kyle's sword swing towards me.

I swung Erebus's sword just in time to meet his, then both of them lit up with fire, we started pressing for each other for dominance.

We both jumped back and then charged at each other, he swung his sword but at the same time I rolled under it into the tent, and I made a

powerful earthquake causing the earth to make me a barrier in front of the tent.

I was safe for the time being any way; I then realized how heavy I was breathing and how tired I was. I almost fell over but caught myself on Erebus's sword, man it cost me a lot of energy to use his sword.

I stuck it in the ground and took a pill from my belt and stuff it

into my mouth instantly I felt rejuvenated, I turned around and it was dark in the tent, then I notice five people in the corner tied up.

I squinted my eyes and notice it was Annabeth and a couple other of people she was with, I also recognized Clarrisa, Andy, Tyson, and Ariel.

I ran over there and started untying them; I grabbed Annabeth

and started shaking her awake. I notice the condition she was in, her right eye was swollen and purple, and she had a bruise on her cheek.

She had nasty cut on her right arm that went from her elbow to get shoulder. I touched her and instantly felt the extent of the damage.

Her inside were like a hurricane went through it, I lifted her shirt to see her stomach and rib cage were covered in bruises and small cuts.

It still look like a dark rainbow, I touched her neck feeling for a pulse to make sure she was still alive.

I let go a breath of relieve I didn't even realize I was holding, I had to get her out of here.

I check everybody else to see if they were hurt, luckily they only had minor injuries.

I woke everybody up except Annabeth, Clarrisa was the first one on her feet.

"Prissy glad you could make it to the party,...where's the rest of squad" Clarrisa asked me.

"Well actully I came alone" I said rubbing the back of my head nervously, everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"I don't know if your an idiot or just a plain dumbass" Clarrisa said shaking her head, "Don't you mean idiot or brave" I said confused.

"NoPe" she said popping the p, I looked at Annabeth and got serious again, "Anyone of you know who did this to her" I said pointing at Annabeth.

Everyone of them looked down, like they didn't want to tell me, "Percy they wanted to know where your Achilles heel is...and Annabeth didn't tell them anything and..."Ariel didn't finish, I looked at her anger boiling inside me.

She looked at me and flinch when she saw me looking at her, I got a pain near the back of my head and that was the only warning I needed. I instantly started to suppress Erebus with chains without even looking inside.

"Who did it?" I asked with a calm voice, this seemed to spook then out more and they kinda took a step back, well except Clarrisa.

"Son son if Atlas, Annabeth stabbed him in one of his eyes and he was more the happy to do it, but he"s already headed back to their base" Clarrisa said angrily.

I was about to go back out but then I remembered that I had these five with me, I had to get them out of here that was my first priority.

"Hang on where's the rest of your team" I asked confused, they all look at me with sorrow in their eyes. I already knew the answer and nodded.

"Okay well I have a plan" I said smirking, they all looked at me scared.

Well what do you think and sorry I took me so long to update really I am but I'm not getting much reviews here and reviews give me support. Please just review if you do that I'll give you a really long chapter if not then a really short one your choice.

P.S. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW RIVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

~Justin2112


End file.
